This invention relates in general to imaging systems and, more particularly, to improved developing materials, their manufacture and use.
The formation and development of images on the surface of photoconductive materials by electrostatic means is well known. The basic electrostatographic imaging process, as taught by C.F. Carlson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,691, involves placing a uniform electrostatic charge on a photoconductive insulating layer, exposing the layer to a light and shadow image to dissipate the charge on the areas of the layer exposed to the light and developing the resulting electrostatic latent image by depositing on the image a finely divided electropscopic material referred to in the art as "toner". The toner will normally be attracted to those areas of the layer which retain a charge, thereby forming a toner image corresponding to the electrostatic latent image. This powder image may then be transferred to a support surface such as paper. The transferred image may subsequently be permanently affixed to the support surface as by heat. Instead of latent image formation by uniformly charging the photoconductive layer and then exposing the layer to a light and shadow image, one may form the latent image by directly charging the layer in image configuration The powder image may be fixed to the photoconductive layer if elimination of the powder image transfer step is desired. Other suitable fixing means such as solvent or overcoating treatment may be substituted for the foregoing heat fixing step.
Many methods are known for applying the electroscopic particles to the electrostatic latent image to be developed. One development method, as disclosed by E.N. Wise in U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,552 is known as "cascade" development. In this method, a developer material comprising relatively large carrier particles having finely divided toner particles electrostatically clinging to the surface of the carrier particles is conveyed to and rolled or cascaded across the electrostatic latent image bearing surface. The composition of the toner particles is so chosen as to have a triboelectric polarity opposite that of carrier particles. As the mixture cascades or rolls across the image bearing surface, the toner particles are electrostatically deposited and secured to the charged portion of the latent image and are not deposited on the uncharged or background portions of the image. Most of the toner particles accidentally deposited in the background are removed by the rolling carrier, due apparently, to the greater electrostatic attraction between the toner and the carrier than between the toner and the discharged background. The carrier particles and unused toner particles are then recycled. This technique is extremely good for the development of line copy images. The cascade development process is the most widely used commercial xerographic development techique. A general purpose office copying machine incorporating this technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,943.
Another technique for developing electrostatic images is the "magnetic brush" process as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,063. In this method, a developer material containing toner and magnetic carrier particles is carried by a magnet. The magnetic field of the magnet causes alignment of the magnetic carriers in a brushlike configuration. This magnetic brush is engaged with an electrostatic image bearing surface and the toner particles are drawn from the brush to the electrostatic image by electrostatic attraction.
While ordinarily capable of producing good quality images, conventional developing materials suffer serious deficiencies in certain areas. The developing materials must flow freely to facilitate accurate metering and even distribution during the development and developer recycling phases of the electrostatographic process. Some developer material though possessing desirable properties such as proper triboelectric characteristics, are unsuitable because they tend to cake, bridge and agglomerate during handling and storage. Adherence of carrier particles to reusable electrostatographic imaging surface causes the formation of undesirable scratches on the imaging surfaces during image transfer and surface cleaning steps. The coatings of most carrier particles deteriorate rapily when employed in continuous processes which require the recycling of carrier particles by bucket or screw conveyors partially submerged in the developer supply. Deterioration occurs when portions of or the entire coating separates from the carrier core. The separation may be in the form of chips, flakes or entire layers and is primarily caused by fragile, poorly adhering coating materials which fail upon impact and abrasive contact with machine parts and other carrier particles. Carriers having coatings which tend to chip and otherwise separate from the carrier core must be frequently replaced thereby increasing expense and consuming time. Print deletion and poor print quality occur when carriers having damaged coatings are not replaced. Fines and grit formed from carrier disintegration tend to drift and form unwanted deposits on critical machine parts. Many carrier coatings having high compressive and tensile strength either do not adhere well to the carrier core or do not possess the desired triboelectric characteristics. The triboelectric and flow characteristics of many carriers are adversely affected when relative humidity is high. For example, the triboelectric values of some carrier coatings fluctuate with changes in relative humidity and are not desirable for employment in electrostatographic systems, particularly in automatic machines which require carriers having stable and predictable triboelectric values. Thus, there is a continuing need for a better system for developing electrostatic latent images.